Últimos Minutos
by Margarida F
Summary: Lucius Malfoy está a beira da morte e seu único filho opta por revelar-lhe alguns segredos. DM/HG


_Harry Potter™, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

**ÚLTIMOS MINUTOS**

A mulher de cabelos acinzentados presos em um coque fechou a porta atrás de si. Assentiu. As duas pessoas que aguardavam nos sofás em frente ao quarto se entreolharam e após uma decisão silenciosa, o garoto levantou-se rumo ao recinto que a enfermeira deixara. Um turbilhão de sensações o invadiu ao tocar a maçaneta fria. Angústia, medo e uma incômoda impressão de liberdade. Fechou momentaneamente os olhos e adentrou o cômodo parcialmente iluminado.  
Deitado sobre uma cama aparentemente confortável, Lucius Malfoy se restringiu a abrir os olhos e fitar o filho. Não sorriu. Sabia, tão bem quanto qualquer outro, da gravidade de seu estado. O menino sentou-se, numa poltrona à beira do leito, tentando concentrar-se e definir a luta que se travava dentro dele: o ódio ou o perdão? Sim, ele era seu pai, de fato, e em momentos como esse o sangue deveria falar mais alto. Sangue, sempre o sangue. Puro, ruim, traidor. Jazia aí o outro lado da batalha: estava à sua frente o homem inescrupuloso que o ensinara a julgar e desprezar pessoas com determinada genealogia, com determinado sangue. O homem que quase o privara dos sentimentos mais sublimes da vida, como o amor.  
- Olá, pai. - Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu pronunciar. Não houve resposta. A maldição, destinada a Remo Lupin, que atingira Lucius por acidente causava - mesmo após todas as tentativas de amenizá-la - uma intensa falta de ar e uma dor incalculável. Acreditava-se inclusive que ele não seria capaz de assimilar por completo o que lhe fosse dito. Draco pareceu tirar dessa impossibilidade a coragem para dizer ao pai tudo o que desejava. - Eu sinto muito. - Prosseguiu, com sinceridade.  
O silêncio voltou a reinar. Aparentemente a intrepidez do jovem esvaíra-se. Ele agora brincava com os dedos, buscando acalmar-se.  
- Sabe, pai, eu estou feliz. - Ele disse, de repente. - Conheci uma garota. Uma garota, não; uma mulher. Ela é linda. Corajosa. Muito mais corajosa do que eu possa ser um dia. - "Ou do que o senhor já chegou a ser", ele pensou. - E quando estou com ela... - Ele se calou, reticente.

**-X-**

_  
- O que houve? - Ela perguntou, genuinamente preocupada.  
Fazia frio. Ele achava-se sentado sob uma árvore, brincando com alguns gravetos, o rosto abaixado numa vã tentativa de esconder sua dor. Como se fosse possível esconder algo dela. Olhou-a, os olhos cinzas já adquiriam uma coloração avermelhada, assim como o rosto alvo. A garota sentou-se ao seu lado, sem importuná-lo com mais indagações.  
- Meu pai. - Ele disse. - Está muito mal.  
Pôde ver os olhos castanhos entristecerem. Estampada no rosto dela estava a prova daquele amor tão improvável. Amava-o tanto que chegava a abalar-se com a possível morte de um Comensal somente porque esta o afetava.  
- Eu sinto muito.  
Ela disse, segurando forte a sua mão e o abraçando por fim. Ele se permitiu chorar, pela primeira vez desde que recebera a notícia. Ela o aninhava, sem dizer mais nada, compreendendo a importância daquele silêncio. O garoto acalmou-se, depois de alguns longos minutos.  
- Eu tenho tanta sorte de ter você, Hermione. - Ela sorriu, aquele sorriso tranqüilizador só dela. - Promete que não vai me abandonar? - Ele perguntava, como uma criança pergunta à mãe após um pesadelo.  
- Nunca.  
Ele sorriu e deitaram-se na grama, as mãos ainda unidas, indiferentes ao inverno e à neve que logo cairia do céu._

**-X-**

- Ela tem me apoiado tanto... Eu já a conhecia, na verdade. Desde o primeiro ano. Mas nós nunca havíamos trocado nada além de insultos.  
Lucius continuava imóvel, os olhos fechados. Draco parou para observar o luxuoso lugar onde se encontrava. Típico dos Malfoy. Mesmo nos últimos instantes de vida, a arrogância e prepotência reinavam. A mãe que providenciara o quarto, mas ele não a culpava: esses valores estavam impregnados de tal modo que já não se pensava neles e sim os seguia.  
- Foi assim com você e a minha mãe? - Ele perguntou, tendo consciência do tom infantil da indagação, mas desta vez sem medo do ácido julgamento do homem que lhe trouxera ao mundo. - Ela sempre esteve lá e eu mal a notava, se o fazia era para criticá-la. E agora eu fico me perguntando como eu consegui viver esse tempo todo sem ela. Isso soa bem patético, não? Num momento eu a odiava e no momento seguinte...

**-X-**

_  
- Cale a boca, Malfoy! - Ela gritava, a planos pulmões, como resposta a um insulto aos Weasleys. - Eles são muito mais dignos do que você e a sua família imunda.  
A garota deu as costas para um Draco Malfoy estático, e no momento seguinte voltou em sua direção, os punhos fechados, prontos para deferir-lhe um soco, quase como fizera cerca de quatro anos antes. Draco, por sua vez, apenas impediu o golpe, segurando o braço da morena com força.  
- Jamais se atreva a falar da minha família, Granger! - Ele dizia, pausadamente, o ódio que sentia por ela quase se tornando sólido.  
- Por que? Vai fazer o que pra me calar se eu disser que não passam de um bando de covardes? Chorar e chamar a mamãe?  
- Cale a boca, Granger!  
- Vem calar!  
Ele a olhou fundo nos olhos. Aqueles olhos castanhos intimidadores. Segurou o braço dela com mais força e pôs fim aos poucos centímetros que os separavam. Os lábios se tocaram. Os lábios finos e frios dele; os lábios quentes dela. A mão que não segurava o seu braço dirigiu-se instintivamente à cintura e o loiro a puxou para mais perto de si aprofundando o beijo. Ela correspondia.  
- Me larga, seu idiota! - Ela o empurrara com força e limpara a própria boca com as costas da mão.  
O garoto sorriu cinicamente e ainda pôde ver o Potter e o Weasley em choque com a cena que acabavam de presenciar. Pelo menos a sangue-ruim beijava bem, ele constatou._

**-X-**

- Ela conseguiu me enlouquecer. Com uma facilidade espantosa. Eu a beijei a força, durante uma discussão e de repente, a qualquer descuido, estava pensando dela. Eu a desejava quase que insanamente. "Um Malfoy sempre alcança o que deseja", não é o que você sempre me dizia?

**-X-**

_  
- Ora, ora, o que faz fora da cama, Granger? Desse jeito serei obrigado a descontar 10 pontos da Grifinória.  
- Não me amola, Malfoy. Você sabe muito bem que hoje é o meu plantão na monitoria dos corredores.  
Ele sabia. Obviamente. Um barulho interrompeu a briga que sequer começara. Havia alunos fora da cama. Os dois seguiram maquinalmente em direção aos sons e acabaram por encontrar um casal de namorados - ela, da Corvinal; ele, da Lufa-Lufa - se beijando dentro de um armário de vassouras.  
- O que está havendo aqui? - Ela repreendeu-os, com o seu melhor tom autoritário.  
Os dois coraram e se desculparam.  
- Dez pontos a menos para cada casa. - Acrescentou.  
Os garotos partiram, visivelmente irritados, deixando o casal de monitores para trás e batendo a porta ao sair. Draco dirigiu-se a ela e girou a maçaneta.  
- Não quer abrir!  
- Como não? - Ela perguntava contrariada, empurrando-o e realizando inúmeras tentativas de solucionar o problema. - Não abre mesmo. - Concluiu. - Teremos que esperar amanhecer e gritar para alguém nos soltar!  
Ele achou graça do desespero dela.  
- Ora, Granger, já que ficaremos sozinhos, podíamos continuar o que começamos esses dias. - Sua voz esbanjava malícia.  
- Só sob o meu cadáver. - Disse, com firmeza. Ainda que no fundo não tivesse detestado o beijo por completo.  
Sentaram-se. O sono começara a se fazer sentir. Assim como o hálito de menta dele e o cheiro de frutas exalado pelos cabelos dela. O calor dos corpos incitando o desejo mútuo.  
Ele não saberia definir quem dera o primeiro passo, nem mesmo qual fora ele, mas alguns minutos depois o sonserino e a grifinória se beijavam vigorosamente. As mãos dele na cintura dela. As dela, em seus cabelos louros-platinados. Estava selada a união mais improvável de Hogwarts._

**-X-**

- E ela luta ao lado de Potter. É a melhor amiga dele, na verdade. Eu sinto tanto medo... De que algo aconteça a ela. Ah, e ela é uma sangue-ruim. Com orgulho. Quem diria que depois de anos aprendendo a odiá-los eu iria me apaixonar por um deles? É irônico, não? Um Malfoy apaixonado por uma... Sangue-ruim.

**-X-**

_  
Ela nunca estivera tão linda, ele pensava. Os cachos castanhos esparramados pelo travesseiro, a pele cândida se fundindo ao lençol que a envolvia, um sorriso displicente nos lábios. No rosto, uma expressão apreensiva que ela tentava camuflar a todo custo.  
Ele a olhou nos olhos. Ela suspirou. O loiro a beijou suavemente e tornou a afastar-se para fitá-la.  
- Calma, Mione. Você confia em mim?  
Ela balançou a cabeça, confirmando e relaxando logo em seguida. A certeza de que estava exatamente onde queria estar arrastando para longe suas inseguranças. Amava-o. Sabia que ele não seria capaz de machucá-la, ainda que ele próprio temesse isso.  
Postou-se devagar dentro dela, calando com um beijo o seu gemido de dor. Eram um só. Os olhos dela fecharam-se, não possibilitando ao loiro decifrá-los. Mordia o lábio inferior com força e seu rosto revelava a sensação indescritível de dor misturada ao prazer. Suavam. O cheiro doce da pele dela se desprendia e o dominava. O calor que o corpo dele transmitia a enlouquecia. Tomou-lhe novamente os lábios. Ela arranhava suas costas, numa tentativa de extravasar o que sentia. Aquele novo ritmo embalando os dois corpos apaixonados. Encaixavam-se. Completavam-se. _

_Deitou-se ao lado dela, observando o lençol maculado pelo seu sangue. O sangue-ruim, pensou, achando graça. Abraçou-a pela cintura e puxou-a para mais perto de si.  
- Eu amo você. - Verbalizou, num sussurro.  
- Eu também te amo. - Ela respondeu, sorrindo.  
Dormiu abraçado a ela. Nada mais no mundo importava. Nem a guerra, nem Potter, nem Riddle, nem o maldito nome que ele carregava._

**-X-**

- E eu penso em casar-me com ela. Quando a guerra terminar e nós concluirmos nossos estudos. Ela quer ser auror, sabia? Me orgulho tanto dela... - Não conteve um sorriso. O cômodo voltou a mergulhar na mais completa ausência de ruídos. Passou as mãos pelas calças, visando a acabar com um amassado imaginário. Tinha que dizer. - Pai? - Recomeçou, com um tremor na voz. - Eu estou do lado do Potter, colaborando com a Ordem da Fênix. Sabe, eu sempre tive tanto medo de decepcioná-lo que acabei indo contra minhas próprias convicções por muito tempo. Mas resolvi dar um basta nisso tudo. Me libertei. Não preciso mais da sua aprovação. Quero fazer o certo, apenas. E eu não acho que lutar ao lado de Voldemort seja o certo. - Deixou uma lágrima correr pelo rosto. - Eu só... Espero que possa me perdoar. Não espero que me compreenda, apenas que me perdoe... - Lucius piscou os olhos demoradamente. - Pode ir em paz, sabendo que o seu filho não vai seguir o seu caminho. - Beijou a testa do pai e partiu.

**-X-**

N/A: Obrigada por ler até aqui. E revisem! ;)


End file.
